


A helping hand

by TheRobronLife



Series: Fanfic Requests [6]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron Dingle-mentioned, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Requested from Orangerook 'Robert has asthma and has an asthma attack in public Chas helps him through they bond' So here it is x





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangerook](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=orangerook).



Robert dreaded this time of year. The November weather was getting increasingly colder and more windy and he knew he wouldn't be able to bear it. Like last year, it was the first time he needed help to breathe. It all started with his chest. He had a pulmonary laceration, which also damaged a part of his lung. Only slightly, but the doctors warned he could need an inhaler, as the cold would affect it, usually the change in the air at this time of year was the worst. He weren't so bad with it last year, only needing it a couple of times. But it was his secret. He didn't want anyone to know. He was happy now, engaged to the man of his dream, even though his mother was a bit hard work. He swirled the beer left in his pint. He put it down and stood up. That's where it hit him. He hacked our a cough, nearly falling over if he hadn't had held onto the bar.

'Rob? Robert?' He heard Chas say. Before he knew it he was being yanked away into the back room, where he wheezed and gasped for air. He held his chest, coughing and panicking. 

'Robert?' The panick rising in Chas's voice. 

'In...inha...' He couldn't get the words out. 

'Where love?' She seemed to know what he meant. He pointed up, to indicate it was upstairs (thank god he lived there). Chas ran up the stairs and opened random drawers before she found the blue inhaler. She ran back and gave it to him, helping him puff it and breathe in the medicine. Roberts breathing became normal again.

'Th..thank you so much.'

'It's alright love. I know how you feel.'

'You do?'

'Yeah. I'm only mild, but this time of the year I just need a quick puff and I'm fine!'

'Same, I'm only mild. Last year I was fine, think I panicked because I didn't have it on me.'

'Last year?'

'Yeah, when I got..you know.' He pointed to his chest. 'Damaged a little but of my lung.'

'You never said.'

'Aaron knows, but I told him to keep quiet.'

'Ok. But you know if you feel like that again, you must have your inhaler on at all times! Even if its just a little bit, it'll get worst once you realise you've left it somewhere, ok?' Chas said, looking genuinely worried and sincere. Robert smiled.

'Ok. Thank you. You've helped a lot.' They shared a smiled, but didn't hug. Seemed they were starting to thaw to each other.


End file.
